


A Slip of the Tongue

by crafteemusic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, NonMagicalHS, Pining Harry, bullyturnedlover, drarryau, sexually confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crafteemusic/pseuds/crafteemusic
Summary: This is a smol drabble with multiple chapters and my FIRST AO3 FIC AAAAAH very excited.***Underage warning because they’re both in High school, age 16. There’s no MinorxAdult in here, i promise.***DrarryPromptOfTheDay Prompt #687 (by jemima-a of tumblr)Non Magical AU where Draco and Harry are high school students. One of them is out as gay while the other bullies them for it. The gay one is secretly in love with the bully and basically jerks off to him every other night. Plus points for a scene where the gay one accidentally says "Yes Daddy" while being bullied. After that, the bully can't get him out of his head.This prompt was posted about a year ago so I have no idea if OP is still accepting prompt fills, but I just couldn't get this one out of my brain!CHARACTERS LEGALLY BELONG TO JKR. I will not make any money off of this. This is just me having fun exploring the characters and you having fun reading about them :3
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11
Collections: Drarry Fic List





	1. Yes, Daddy

Harry shifted nervously in his seat. Draco Malfoy was absentmindedly kicking the back of his chair during Ms Marrow's lecture on coefficients like he did every day. Maths class was one of the classes where the teacher gave the opportunity to work on homework toward the last ten minutes which was nice if you weren’t being annoyed by the menace behind you. Between his teasing and his being ridiculously attractive, Draco would make sure Harry didn’t get any work done. 

Draco chuckled, flicking Harry’s ear. “How’s boyfriend-searching going, pussy-boy Potter? Found any creepy old men on the internet yet?”

Harry took a deep breath and tried to focus on the first problem in the homework while the blonde bully laughed. Harry’s concentration wavered. He loved that sound. If only he heard it in literally any context other than Malfoys teasing jabs at him and his sexuality. 

“So your ignoring me lets me know that you don’t wanna talk about it. Why not, Potter? Afraid you’ll mess your pants thinking about 52 year old Barty Crotch from Arizona?”

Harry scoffed a little scoff “Stop Malfoy. I’m trying to work.” 

Draco leaned over and whispered sotto voce into Harry’s ear. “You know why you’re my favorite to pick on, Potter?” 

Harry’s eyes popped wide open. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he shivered at Draco’s words. His words and his breath and him being... right there seated at the desk behind him. Harry softly stammered, caught completely unawares. “I-I don’t... I don’t know.”

Malfoy smirked, leaning back slightly. “Of course you don’t, you idiot. It’s because you just take it and never try to defend your pathetic self. If I wanted to, I could fucking beat you black and blue all day and you’d just lay there like a dead fish.”

Harry gulped, nerves and hormones racing through his scrawny 16 year old body. He felt his pants beginning to get tighter and wordlessly swore at himself. He turned and whispered to the blonde, as calmly as possible to avoid hinting at his arousal. “Y-you wouldn’t actually do that would you?” 

Draco paused for so long that Harry thought he wasn’t going to answer. Harry nervously put his attention back to the maths worksheet they were supposed to be working on, although his heart was pounding waiting for Draco’s answer. He couldn’t tell if it was from terror or excitement; this confused him, but not more than he’d been confused about his feelings for Draco. 

Harry could hear Draco’s pencil moving on the paper on the desk behind him. Harry let out a small sigh of relief, not entirely sure he even wanted his question answered. It was better to ignore the growing lust inside his gut. At least until he got home and could let it out. 

Draco let out a low growl, presumably in frustration. This is not how Harry and his lower region took it. Harry closed his eyes, willing the mere potential of lewd images away. He could not afford to be hard for Draco in maths. Again. 

Harry looked at the clock and breathed a sigh of relief. Going home to the Dursley’s wasn’t great by any stretch of the word, but at least he’d be away from Draco and all the awful wonderful things Draco made him feel. Five minutes. He could survive the last five minutes of the school week. 

He began organizing his notes in his designated “Maths” folder and put his unfinished homework sheets neatly in the opposite pocket. 

The bell rang on time (exactly when the second hand hit the hour at 3:15, which Harry found endlessly satisfying) and he quickly got up and made it out the door first. His locker was right around the corner. He could gather his books and get on the bus and not have to worry about Malfoy for the whole weekend (or so he told himself). He keyed in his locker combination, but jumped in surprise when a fist hit the locker next to his. 

Harry gasped, pushing up his glasses to see Draco leaning dangerously close to him. This was unusual. Draco usually waited for his cronies before coming to terrorize Harry but today his solo appearance made the situation all the more tense. 

Harry looked at him, wide eyed and nervous. “Leave me alone!” He managed to say. 

Draco grabbed Harry’s arm, tilted his head and whispered “I wouldn’t beat you like that, but I could. I like knowing that I could.” He tightened his grip on Harry, chuckling a bit and growling close to his face. “But since you’re a freak, I bet you’d like it.”

Harry closed his eyes and, trying and failing to stop the wash of sexual excitement, let out a small “Yes, Daddy...”

It came out as barely a whisper but he was also 100% sure that he had heard it exactly as Harry had said it because Draco’s eyes and mouth were wide open in incomprehensible shock. Draco let go of Harry’s arm as if it was a hot potato and stared. 

Harry was almost as surprised as Draco and three times as mortified. Avoiding all eye contact, Harry slammed his locker shut and practically ran away from the blonde boy. Because of his small figure, he could easily weave through the throngs of his fellow students. He darted and squeezed his way outside and through the door of the safe haven that was bus number 682. Because none of Draco’s cronies nor Draco lived on Harry’s bus route, he for sure wouldn’t have to deal with his mortifying mistake until Monday. Harry sighed, letting his head drop against the bus seat in front of him. Malfoy would undoubtedly tell everyone about it, which would bring more ridicule. He closed his eyes. He was never going to live this down. He felt his cheeks and gasped when he felt how hot they were. He was blushing and people would ask why and he wouldn’t know how to respond and he didn’t even know who in the school knew he was gay or who cared or who would laugh at him and put threatening notes in his locker or beat him up or spread nasty nasty rumors. Panicking, he took a couple deep breaths and looked intently out the window. Like a charm, his gaze immediately settled on Malfoy on the way to his bus with his three cronies. Harry knew they’d probably found another small freshman to push around and were talking and laughing about it. He saw Dracos silver eyes squint in a smile as he laughed at something Zabini had said. His hair reflected some of the afternoon sun and it looked like white gold. Harry imagined running his fingers through that hair curled up in bed with sweat beading on both of their bodies as they kissed and pressed ever closer to eachother. 

Upon this thought, Harry immediately shut his eyes and buried his face in his backpack. He had no idea how he was going to get over this. He needed to subvert this rumor that had almost inevitably started about his obviously sexual response to something Draco Malfoy said. Draco Malfoy. The richest, most popular git in school. Harry was just the little gay kid who everyone knew lived with his aunt and uncle because his parents were dead. A sob story if ever they heard one. 

The bus started but Harry didn’t bother lifting his head from his backpack until the stop before his. When he got off the bus, he immediately ran home, tears brimming in his eyes. He prayed Dudley would be out with his thuggish friends because Harry thought he would actually die of embarrassment if Dudley saw him like this. 

He let himself in, locked the door behind him (he had gotten many a lecture about the importance of home security) and took the stairs two at a time up to his room. 

Harry had fucked up. And he had no idea what to do next.


	2. Draco’s Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Loves!
> 
> I’m loving the kudos you give! Please leave a comment, it brightens my day!
> 
> Updated from proof of concept on 1/19/21. 
> 
> Now, let’s see what Draco thinks of Harry’s little misspeak...

————Friday 3:42 pm—————  
Draco Malfoy closed and locked the front door to Malfoy Manor with a loud clang. He stepped into the echo-y foyer, never more anxious to go to his room and be alone. Lucius Malfoy, ever the attentive father, was sitting at the table in the main hall reading. He looked up over his glasses at Draco upon his passing through and mumbled a greeting, the book clearly more interesting than continued conversation with his own son. Draco pursed his lips and strode over to the grand staircase, taking the green marble steps two at a time. He turned sharply down the hall toward the east wing and went straight to his room like he did on every normal Friday afternoon. But for some reason this didn’t feel like a normal Friday afternoon.  
He felt his pocket buzz, no doubt with messages from Crabbe or Goyle. “Fuck,” he hissed. He hoped they hadn’t noticed his abnormal silence on the bus ride home. He wasn’t quite sure how he’d answer their questions and hoped against all hope that this temporary shift in behavior had gone unnoticed. Draco stared up at the ceiling, and rolled his eyes. Of all the things he couldn’t stop thinking about, right now he apparently couldn’t stop thinking about Harry freakin Potter.

Draco shuffled across his room and let himself think. He’d meant what he’d said in that Harry Potter was his favorite to pick on. Making fun of Potter was a power trip to say the least. Draco chuckled, envisioning Potter’s red, mortified face upon his verbal slip. A picture of that with “Gets Bullied, says ‘yes Daddy’” would be a perfect meme to send to the whole school. 

He flopped down on his bed. Harry Potter might ACTUALLY be hard for Draco’s abuse. What was Draco supposed to do in this case where the victim actually LIKED the torment?? Potter was super small and easy to physically pick on. Everyone under the sun knew that. He was super orphaned. Again, literally every human on the planet knew that. He was also super gay. Everyone in the freaking galaxy knew THAT.

It would be so easy to start a humiliating rumor that Potter would never live down. And the best part was, every bit of the rumor he’d tell would likely be true. “But,” Draco whispered, shaking his head. “How would this all come back to reflect on me?”

Draco widened his eyes. He’d never been concerned with things like that. Consequences and such. 

What Draco hadn’t known was how those two little words would impact him. He knew he shouldn’t think twice about spreading a rumor, knowing how great humiliating Potter made him feel. Draco closed his eyes, grateful that he was alone. He replayed those two small words in his brain, hearing them exactly as Potter had said them. ‘Yes, Daddy.’

His stomach did a funny thing.

Draco knew that this verbiage was proof of Potter being interested in dominant men, as Draco had (unknowingly accurately) teased. But there was another question in his mind that he was loathe to consider. Maybe Harry Potter... fancied him specifically. If Potter fancied him, what was he to do about it?  
Dracos immediate instincts were to scoff and laugh about it. “This is going to make an excellent rumor. Fuck.” He smiled. Then his face fell. “Fuck.” He said in a completely different tone. “What if he DOES fancy me? What am I supposed to do about that?”  
“Well, of course, I do nothing,” he murmured to himself. “What can I do but tease him about it? It’s HARRY POTTER, everyone loves to pick on him.”  
But in his gut, Draco knew this wasn’t true. He rolled over face first on his bed and whispered into the pillows “Everyone hates him but why? Why doesn’t he have any friends?” His face went slack in realization. “Is it just because he’s shy and not because people hate him?” Because, honestly, what could they hate him for? He wasn’t good at academics, he wasn’t good at sports. He wasn’t outgoing nor did he step on other people in his way. Draco took a moment to recognize that He himself was all the things that Harry was not. Draco was popular. Draco was the schools rugby team captain. Draco attended parties and had more friends than he could count. Draco had both of his parents alive. And Draco, most importantly, was NOT Gay.  
He nodded his head, agreeing with himself. “I am not like Potter. I am better than Potter.” He didn’t even stop to think that this was an affirmation he had never needed before Harry had slipped up and said something sexual toward him. What was new that he needed to prove? Nothing, of course... nothing was new.  
Draco sighed and opened his maths folder. Of course he hadn’t gotten anything done on this homework sheet during class. His name was quite artfully drawn at the top, since he’d had to distract himself somehow before answering Potters question, but no actual math work had been done. He had been too busy bothering Potter.

Draco sighed again, this time more deeply. Why couldn’t those two little words get out of his head?! And what was this weakness he felt? He closed his eyes, ready to do whatever he could to eradicate this lingering thought.

He flopped onto his back, pulled out his phone, and began to bring himself back to the Draco he was used to being. The Draco that was sure of himself and quite confident that he could do whatever he liked to whomever he liked without consequence. The Draco who could think about picking on Harry Potter without hearing those two stupid words in response. 

———-Friday 7 pm———-  
At number 4, Privet Drive, Harry was spending his Friday night alone. This is what he liked and this was what suited him the best.

The Dursley’s were out with Dudley at some Smeltings gathering. They were very proud of their boy, and Harry, being the outcast nephew, had quickly learned that no matter what he did he would never elicit pride or love or any positive feeling from his aunt and uncle. He’d struggled with it for a bit but now, since he was so close to getting out, he just stayed out of their way and they (largely) stayed out of his. 

Harry sat on his bed in his bedroom upstairs sketching. He knew it was an incredibly nerdy thing to be sketching Sailor Moon as a dragon-slayer, but he didn’t care. Drawing was something he could do in his free time, and using a detail-oriented art medium satisfied him. 

His phone rang and he scrambled across the bed to pick it up. “‘Mione!!! Oh my god do I have a disaster to tell you.”

Hermione Granger was Harry’s greatest friend and confidant, especially regarding boy matters. 

Her gently analytical voice was music to his ears. “Harry! What happened? You told me you slipped up with Draco, but that could be a mistake of any severity.”

“Yeah, but, listen, it was bad. I’m surprised you haven’t heard all about it as a rumor.”

“Well, I’m not always the most socially informed person, Harry. I could not care less about gossip and rumors at school even if I heard them.”

“Hermione, he told me he likes knowing he could beat me senseless at any moment and that I would let him.”

She paused a moment and said, not very tactfully, “well, he could. And you would.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Thanks, bitch.” He smiled, silently thanking her for her honesty. “But then, I said something I freaking should have kept in and that’s the fucking disaster about it.”

“Go on, what did you say?”

Harry gulped, preparing himself. “I might have told him... ‘Yes Daddy’...”. 

He heard a gasp on the other side of the phone. “HARRY!!! You said that?? Oh my god what did he do?”

“I have no clue because I got right the fuck out of there. He could have freaking thrown up for all I know.”

Hermione sighed. “Why, in Gods name, would you ever say anything like this to your bully. Even worse, the bully you’ve been secretly pining after for over a year!? Oh my god, Harry, you’ve really done yourself in.”

Harry sighed, this time more nervously. “I’ve been overthinking it—“

“... as expected”, interjected Hermione. 

“And I know it’s early, but I haven’t seen anything on Facebook about it. No taunting memes from Malfoy or any of his thugs. Usually it’s Crabbe who’s on top of the rumor spreading. He spills tea like a gay, true or not true he doesn’t care.”

“You think Malfoy would have let you know if he spread a rumor about you?” She scoffed. “How considerate.”

“No, it’s more like Malfoy to send a message to his gang and me hear it from one of them. Not as a warning, as a taunt. Just like,” he cleared his throat to do his best Vincent Crabbe impression. “‘you fuckin idiot faggot you like getting hit, eh? Does getting punched by daddy make u bust a nut??? Lololol loser everyone’s gonna hear about this’ or something.”

“Wow. Sounds like you’ve got their manner of speaking down pat.”

Harry shrugged. “I’ve gotten enough messages from Crabbe and Goyle to be able to replicate their texting style. It really isn’t that difficult. They prefer to online bully me. I’m not sure if Malfoy knows that, but I’d also not be surprised if he orchestrates that too.”

“They’ve gotta be more than the mindless muscle we see at school, don’t they?”

Harry scoffed and smiled. “No, Hermione. I doubt they’re anything more than mindless muscle. Malfoy isn’t all that big... no doubt he feels he needs them as bodyguards or something.”

There was another pause. “So what are you going to do?” 

Harry heard rustling in the background as Hermione no doubt spent her Friday nights reading and/or finishing her AP homework. “Die of embarrassment,” he said, only half joking. “What else can I do? I’m a nobody at school, you know that.”

“Harry, you already know the answer to that. You could tell him! Come clean.”

Harry stopped, shocked at the suggestion. “HERMIONE, no!!!” He blurted. “He’d tease me endlessly and the whole school would know and think me even more masochistic than I already am. I do NOT want my sexual preferences broadcast to the whole of Hogland High School.”

The paper rustling stopped. “But Harry, you said it yourself,” Hermione noted thoughtfully. “You’re not well known. You’re not famous for anything and tend to stay out of people’s way. I doubt there would be many, if any, people who would care about your having a hard-on for Malfoy. It’s better to tell him how you feel.”

“But-“

“We’ve only got one more year and it’s already April. One month of junior year left and then the summer. People forget all kinds of things over the summer, I’m sure they’d forget your... personal business.”

Harry considered this for a moment. “I suppose you’re right.” He remembered her earlier advice. “But all of this hinges on me actually telling him that I wank to him and that’s just not gonna happen.”

Hermione chuckled. “You don’t have to be that explicit, Harry, although such things would be implied. You should talk to him and just tell him that you find him attractive but don’t expect anything to come of it. It’s just a harmless crush.”

“Yeah, but, Hermione,” he sighed. “It isn’t just a harmless crush. I don’t know what I’d do if he outright rejected me. At least I have some sliver of fantasy to hold onto if he doesn’t know.”

Hermione sighed thoughtfully. “As your best friend, I’ve given you all the advice I feel I can. I believe you should talk to him about it since this slip up is clearly weighing on your mind.”

He twirled his pencil in his free hand. “I thought as much. Thanks for calling me. I’ll keep you updated.”

“Please do. I love you, dear. You don’t have to deal with it tonight if you don’t want to.” 

Hermione could be downright motherly at times, and this comforted Harry greatly. He smiled warmly. “Thank you, babe. I love you too! I think I’m gonna smoke a bowl and watch anime.”

“That sounds like a beautiful plan”. 

——-Friday night, 10 PM——

“Hey da’, I’m leaving for Goyle’s. Back tomorrow.” Draco grabbed his coat and walked across the foyer toward the door. 

“Good,” said Lucius dryly, sitting in the same position as he was when Draco got home. “Go straight there and be back before supper tomorrow. Gilly’s got a new soup she’s proud of.” He rolled his eyes and muttered cynically. “At least she’s a house servant that can cook.”

Draco nodded, hoisted his overnight bag over his shoulder, and left the manor through the side door closest to the driveway. 

Draco smiled, looking at his new car. A forest green, sleek, new model Volvo. Lucius has said that a sports car was a fitting 18th birthday gift, much to Draco’s chagrin. But when he went to pick out a car with his dad, he had rather liked this one. It was a nice shade of green and purred when he drove it. 

He had packed the handle of top shelf vodka he’d bought at the neighborhood liquor store. The owner was in severe debt and his landlord happened to be Mr Lucius Malfoy. Draco still paid for the liquor (this wasn’t a feudalist system; it was most certainly capitalist) but the owner willfully overlooked the nature of underage Draco purchasing alcohol. 

Pulling into the large Goyle driveway, Draco parked in the spot that he had marked as his. He hadn’t had to deal with anyone occupying this spot since the three of them spray painted his initials (and various threats to those who might consider parking there) all over it. Draco lugged his bag out of the car and heard the car auto-lock. He made his way up the drive to the Goyle Estate, and smirked (as he always did) at how they could call this house an estate. It only had 10 bedrooms compared to his Malfoy Manor and their 17. Parties were grand at the Goyle “estate” but they were magnificent at the Manor. 

Draco strode up the walkway and up the steps. He was looking forward to a night of drinking, smoking weed, and forgetting about the weird WEIRD happenings of the day. Thoughts about Harry Potter would be buried in liquor and wine and Draco couldn’t wait to drown the day in whatever he could. 

Goyle opened the door, clad in shorts that cut off mid-thigh, a Hogland High shirt, and a necktie around his head like a bandana. “MALFOOOOOYYYYYY!!!!! COME IN, cOME IN!” He burped and took a swig of the Busch Lite dwarfed in his massive fist. Draco gave his trademark smarmy half smile and stepped over the threshold, greeting the dozen or so friends and partygoers in the foyer. 

Goyle had let Crabbe DJ, which wasn’t as big of a disaster as Draco had hoped it would be. His parents were out for the weekend and had allowed Goyle to host a “get-together”, they’d said. “Just as long as everything’s put back exactly the way it was when we left and nobody dies.” Draco wasn’t sure how Goyle was going to manage those two extremely difficult tasks, but he also noted that it wasn’t his responsibility to do anything but have fun, leave things the way he found them (mostly), and not die. He could do that. 

Draco opened the vodka handle, found a red solo cup, and poured himself a couple shots worth of vodka. He downed it all in one go, feeling the small sting of the alcohol in his throat. A girl caught his eye from across the room and he gave her an charming smile. He was fully prepared to get smashed in more ways than one. 

“Let the night begin”, he said, mostly to himself, pouring himself another couple of straight shots.


End file.
